


The State of Dreaming

by thehomewrecker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A few months after recall, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fareeha is Jesse's Kryptonite, Fluff, Jesse's POV, M/M, McCree has nightmares, McHanzo - Freeform, Missions, Nightmares, Post-Recall, Talon - Freeform, christmas in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehomewrecker/pseuds/thehomewrecker
Summary: It has been a few months since Winston initiated the recall and Jesse McCree is determined not to let Overwatch fall again.After waking up from a nightmare early in the morning, he meets Hanzo Shimada in the training range of Watchpoint: Gibraltar and is immediately intrigued. The two share a bond and soon Jesse is quick to call the other a friend. Fareeha wishes she could be jealous, but she can't.What is Talon planning and how does the re-formed Overwatch expect to stop it?





	The State of Dreaming

As Jesse nears the mess hall of Watchpoint: Gibraltar, he hears the familiar laughter of his friends and the unfamiliar laughter of newcomers. His heart soars and an involuntary grin appears on his face.

Overwatch is taking shape again, and although there are many who Jesse wishes could be a part of the fight this time around, he understands that a lot has happened since the years of Overwatch’s initial fall. 

His smile wavers a bit when he thinks of those who have fallen and those who have since turned to the dark side, but it immediately reappears as he enters the dining room and sees recruits, both old and new, chatting loudly and expressively.

“Jesse!” Angela calls when he enters, patting an empty seat next to her. Jesse walks over to her table, which is also occupied by Reinhardt, Lena, Fareeha and Mei.

A chorus of greetings erupts as Jesse takes his seat and he replies with a friendly tip of his hat. Someone has already filled a plate with green beans, mashed potatoes and roast beef for him, and he wastes no time in picking up a fork from the bucket in the middle of the stainless steel table and scooping a hefty amount of potato into his mouth.

“Some things never change,” Fareeha laughs as McCree stuffs the third forkful of what seems to be mush at this point into his mouth.

“Not like you’re any better,” McCree retorts with a full mouth as he gestures to her plate, which looks the same. She giggles in response and playfully punches him in the arm.

“Jesse, my boy!” Reinhardt booms enthusiastically, “How was the mission?” 

Jesse thinks for a moment, “It was pretty uneventful. Expected to receive a fair bit of information from the Ilios residents, but it seems they’re just as in the dark as us,” He chews a mouthful, “Although I did discover that a Talon operative was visiting the ruins a few weeks ago, which was interesting,” Several sets of eyebrows raise.

“Anybody familiar?” Lena asks, a hand under her chin.

“Well, judging by tourists’ descriptions, I think it could have been Lacroix—I mean Widowmaker,” he corrects.

Lena sucks in a sharp breath and Angela shakes her head. 

“It’s a shame what Talon did to her,” Angela begins, “she was such a talented dancer.”

An uneasy silence settles over the group for a few seconds. “So,” Mei says enthusiastically, wanting to change the subject, “how was your trip apart from the mission?”

McCree wishes he had the power of telekinesis so he could thank her, “Greece was beautiful,” he says, “it would’ve been better with everyone there, but I spent most of my free time by the beach. It’s why I’m so tanned,” he chuckles.

“You’re always tanned,” Fareeha responds, a smirk on her lips. Lena laughs.

“I don’t like the feeling of sunscreen. Makes me all sticky,” His face contorts at the thought. Angela shakes her head in disapproval.

 

<><><>

 

Jesse is sitting on the end of his bed, pouting as Reyes walks in.

“Oh cheer up, mijo,” the older man says with a roll of his eyes, “she’s just a girl.”

Jesse furrows his brows and turns his head, looking away from his father-figure, “She’s not just a girl,” he mutters.

“Sure she is!” Gabriel replies and puts a hand on McCree’s shoulder, “She rejected you. So what?”

“Gee, thanks, Gabe,” The teenager rolls his eyes.

“What I’m saying is . . . who cares? There are so many girls that would actually give a shit about you if you looked,” Reyes sits down on the bed next to his recruit, “do you know how many girls there are that would appreciate a fine young dumbass like you?”

Jesse rolls his eyes but an unwarranted smile betrays his actions.

“. . . and guys too,” Reyes adds.

McCree snaps his head around to face him, his eyes wide in panic, “What? Who--?” 

Reyes places his hands on the boy’s shoulders, reassuring him, “It’s okay, mijo,” Jesse looks stunned, “I saw you checking out the Lindholm boy in the infirmary the other day, I won’t tell anyone if you don’t,” Reyes winks.

The aspiring cowboy averts his eyes and looks anywhere except Gabriel’s face. “Please don’t tell anyone, especially not Törbjorn. . . or his son,” he pleads.

“I won’t. You can tell people when you’re ready,” Reyes replies, all traces of his teasing gone.

Jesse smiles in response, but his face quickly changes as Reyes starts disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. He growls something inhuman, shifting in and out of human and ‘smoke’ form, never fully disappearing.

He grabs Jesse’s throat with both hands and begins to strangle the teenager he said he’d protect not thirty seconds ago.

“G-Gabriel!” Jesse chokes “What are y--?” 

The figure that was Gabriel Reyes growls and hisses again as its eyes turn blood red and the tendrils of black smoke grow thicker, penetrating Jesse’s lungs, threatening to suffocate him.

Jesse wakes in a cold sweat, sheets bunched up in his fists and throat hoarse. He sighs at the realisation of his re-occurring nightmare, a sweet memory turned sour by the power of his mind. Jesse never really found out what happened to Reyes after the fall of Overwatch or how he became ‘Reaper,’ though he heard rumours that Moira O’deorain was the one to turn him the way he was. Jesse never trusted her.

Jesse stands, stretching his body and groaning from the burst of relief it gives him. He walks over to the desk across the room and picks up his phone from where he left it charging earlier. He reads the time, 4:03 AM, throws on a clean pair of underwear along with sweatpants and a plain red cotton t-shirt (because sleeping naked just feels better, Fareeha) and walks out of his living quarters.

The training range looks empty, but the lights have been turned on, so Jesse assumes someone has either left them on or has gotten up early to practice. 

The soft whirrs and clicks of the training bots remind Jesse of his days being a gunslinger in Blackwatch and he smiles as he picks up his revolver. Different than the one he used back then, but still holds the same name. Peacekeeper.

 

After somewhere close to thirty minutes of training, Jesse can sense a shadow in his peripheral vision. He turns around and smirks as he spots an attractive Asian man around his age with a bow in hand and a quiver full of arrows slung around his back.

“You have some skill,” he remarks, impressed.

“Well, thank you, partner,” Jesse replies, gladly accepting the compliment. He outstretches his hand “The name’s McCree.”

The man takes it, Jesse notices his firm grip. “Hanzo.”

Something clicks in Jesse’s brain and he’s surprised he didn’t notice it before, “You’re Genji’s brother right? The one who. . .” Jesse trails off, scratching his neck awkwardly.

Hanzo looks to the floor, “The one who tried to kill him.”

Jesse feels bad and immediately attempts to fix his mistake, “It’s okay. I don’t hate you or anything. Hell, I remember feeling bad for you when Genji first told me his situation all those years ago,” Jesse continues, “Y’see, I used to be in a familiar situation myself, what with being in a notorious gang and all. I felt pressured to wrong those who I cared about most and I. . . I should just stop talking now shouldn’t I?” Jesse asks, suddenly aware of his babbling. 

Hanzo smiles and pats Jesse on the shoulder, “Nice meeting you, Mr McCree,” he says, turning on his heel and walking out of the training range.

“It’s Jesse!” The cowboy calls after him.

Hanzo looks at Jesse as he reaches the door, “Farewell, Jesse.”

 

Jesse is stunned when Hanzo leaves, “What the fuck just happened?” he thinks out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have ever written on this website, I hope it's okay!  
> The title is from a song by Marina and The Diamonds with the same name.


End file.
